


Sick of Losing Soulmates (Won't Be Alone Again)

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Series: Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depending on How You Want to Read It, F/F, First Time, Fix-It, Laurel Lance is Alive, Masturbation, Or Established Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I just needed to lay low until things with Darhk were over.”  </i>
</p><p>  <i>“Lay low?” Thea rebukes, indignation dripping from every word. “You didn’t lay low, Laurel. You faked your death. And you didn’t tell any of us.”</i></p><p>Written for Day 4 of Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week: F/F Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Losing Soulmates (Won't Be Alone Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, smut week is over. But I still want to finish, no matter how long it takes me. And that just means more smut for you, so who can complain, really? 
> 
> Just a reminder, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> The title of this fic, as well as the lyrics referenced, are from Dodie Clark's song [Sick of Losing Soulmates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHUIoikgKT0), which is not only a great Speedy Canary song, but a great song in general, and I do suggest you go take a listen.

_what a strange being you are_  
_god knows where I would be_  
_if you hadn’t found me_  
_sitting all alone in the dark_

 

* * *

 

“I just needed to lay low until things with Darhk were over.”  

Laurel stands in the center of Thea’s living room, the living room they used to share, with an oppressive lump in her throat. She wrings her hands nervously as the younger woman glares at her, eyes shining bright with either tears or fury, Laurel isn’t sure.

“Lay low?” Thea rebukes, indignation dripping from every word. “You didn’t lay low, Laurel. You faked your death. And you didn’t tell any of us.”

“I told Oliver,” Laurel argues.

Thea scoffs and shakes her head. “Oliver,” she says. “After all the shit you gave him for lying, all these years, about everything, you turn around and you do this!”

Laurel’s face crumples. “I never wanted to lie to you, Thea, I swear,” she says, voice breathy and trembling. “I did it to protect you. To protect everyone. Darhk went after me to get to my father. If he knew I was alive, he’d have come after me again. And if the team knew I was alive, you’d have all risked your lives - risked the protecting this city - to babysit me instead.”

“Because we love you, Laurel,” Thea exclaims, taking a sweeping step forward to get in her face.

“And I love you, too,” Laurel yells. “Why would I let you get hurt because of me?”

Tears well up in Thea’s eyes and she swallows thickly. “We got hurt anyway,” she whispers. “Losing you hurt, Laurel. Like an arrow to the gut.”  

The break in Thea’s voice is like a break in the dam. Anger turns to grief, sharp and unyielding, and a violent sob rocks her petite frame. Stepping quickly forward, Laurel takes Thea in her arms, one hand cradling her head while the other runs soothingly along her back. Thea’s answering grip verges on painful, her fists gripping into Laurel’s leather jacket like a vise.

“I’m so sorry, Thea,” Laurel murmurs into the younger woman’s ear.

Thea shakes. “I thought I lost you,” she says. “I can’t lose you. I need you.”

Slowly, Laurel draws back. She slides her hand from the back of Thea’s head to cup her cheek instead. Thea leans into it, her parted lips ghosting across the meaty heel of Laurel’s palm.

“I’m sorry,” Laurel says again. Thea glances up at her from beneath her eyelashes, eyes wet and sad, and a shiver rockets up Laurel’s spine. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

Thea’s body is pressed so close, Laurel can feel her shudder in kind. Her breath puffs across Laurel’s lips, her hands fall to Laurel’s waist, and suddenly they’re kissing, wet and wanting and desperate.

Laurel whines into Thea’s mouth, her hands threading through the other woman’s short brown hair. Thea’s hands slip around Laurel’s waist, beneath the cover of her jacket, and pull her shirt from the waistband of her jeans. Laurel comes quickly to Thea’s aid, shrugging and wriggling until her jacket’s slipped off her shoulders and fallen unceremoniously to the floor. She grips the hem of Thea’s tank top and drags it over the taut muscles of her torso. Thea raises her arms without a word and lets Laurel pull the fabric up and away.

“I missed you so much,” Thea pants, her lips brushing against Laurel’s.

Laurel shudders. “I know,” she replies. “I missed you, too. So much.”

Thea’s hands fumble with the buckle of Laurel’s belt as Laurel pulls her shirt over her head. Trembling hands drop the soft fabric to the ground, then return to Thea’s equally soft hair. Laurel kisses Thea breathless, like she’s drowning and trying to pull the air from her lungs.

“Come to bed with me?” Thea asks when the two finally pull apart.

Emphatically, Laurel nods.

Without another word, Thea takes Laurel by the hand and leads her down the hall to her bedroom. They pass by Laurel’s old room on the way by, and Laurel shivers as she sees boxes upon boxes of her things packed away through a crack in the door that’s been left slightly ajar. She stops dead in her tracks and stares with sick fascination.

“My stuff,” Laurel whispers, nearly mute.

Thea comes up behind her and rests her chin against Laurel’s shoulder. “You were dead,” she replies.

Laurel swallows thickly. “Who,” she begins, then clears her throat, head shaking. “My father didn’t have to…”

“No,” Thea jumps in, running a hand soothingly across Laurel’s right hip. “He couldn’t,” she continues. “I did.”

Thea’s words make Laurel’s blood turn to ice in her veins. She spins around in Thea’s arms to look the younger woman in the eyes.

“Thea,” Laurel says, voice cut deep with pain and regret. She doesn’t know what else to say, doesn’t know what she can say, so instead, she leans forward, capturing Thea’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss she hopes says more than words ever could.

Thea kisses her back like fire and devastation, so Laurel knows she must understand.

“Come on,” Thea prompts again, brushing her nose lightly against Laurel’s. “Come to bed.”

Thea’s hand is warm and wonderfully heavy in her own as she leads Laurel down the hall. She shuts the door firmly behind them and immediately pins Laurel against it, tongue plunging into her mouth. Laurel’s grasps tightly at Thea’s hips, then lets the flat of her palms trail along the bare flesh of the other woman’s back.

She stops at the clasp of Thea’s bra.

“Can I?” Laurel asks, and Thea hums desperately into her mouth in assent. Laurel’s fingers delve beneath the elastic of the band to pull the eyelets apart. Thea pulls the straps down her arms, then lets the bra fall from her petite frame, silky fabric landing gently against their bare feet.

Laurel’s hands move to Thea’s chest and trail teasingly along the underside of her breasts. Thea shivers in response, and Laurel lets her left thumb ghost over Thea’s nipple, spurred on. Thea gasps raggedly into her mouth, and Laurel groans.

Trembling fingers try once again to undo Laurel’s buckle, and this time, they succeed, prying it forcefully open. Pulling it from the loops of Laurel’s jeans, Thea drops the belt carelessly to the ground in favour of getting the button and zipper undone as well. Laurel shimmies her hips and lets Thea shove the thick denim down her thighs, then kicks them off entirely once they’ve pooled around her calves.

Thea’s pants are given similar treatment, along with Laurel’s bra, and when the two women fall back into the rumpled sheets of Thea’s bed, they’re both down to their underwear. It doesn’t take long for those to be shed as well.

The pads of Laurel’s fingers trail gently across the taut skin below That’s bellybutton, and the younger woman squirms. “Please, Laurel,” she pants. “Touch me.”

That’s all it takes. Laurel’s hand delves lower, ghosting over the gentle swell of Thea’s pubic mound, then lower still, between her thighs and along the lips of her pussy.

“Laurel,” Thea whines again when Laurel keeps her fingers still a moment too long. She blinks heavily, then stares up at Thea like she’s coming out of a trance. Thea gives her a curious look, head tilting, and Laurel smiles, soft and earnest.

“I love you,” Laurel says, her voice barely a whisper in the quiet of the room. It isn’t the first time Thea’s heard her say those words, but it’s the first time she’s meant it like this. At least, Thea thinks it is.

“I love you, too,” Thea replies. She takes Laurel by the arm and pulls her down into a deep, slow kiss that makes her knees tremble. Laurel only serves to make her shake harder as she plunges her fingers between Thea’s folds to rub her clit. She’s already so wet, and Laurel’s fingers slide easily against her hypersensitive skin.

Slowly, Laurel pushes her middle finger deep into Thea’s hot, eager pussy. Thea groans appreciatively and throws her head back into the pillows. Laurel chuckles fondly at her, but it soon turns into a gasp as Thea cups her in her hand, fingers curling to push past her dripping outer lips.

“Fuck, Thea,” Laurel gasps, and Thea smirks.

“Like that?” she asks.

All Laurel can do is moan brokenly and nod as Thea trails a finger over her clit.

Bodies pressed from head to toe, breast rubbing together, damp with sweat and gliding easily, legs intertwined and tangled with the sheets, Thea and Laurel pant and moan desperately into one another’s mouths as they move, every thrust and slide and press a note in a symphony building up to an earth-shattering crescendo.

“I’m close,” Thea groans, and Laurel places a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow her her throat.

“Come for me, baby,” she replies, and Thea does, every muscle tensing and shaking. Laurel rises to her knees and keeps fucking her with her fingers until she’s rode out her orgasm and collapsed, boneless, against the mattress.

Laurel removes her hand when Thea’s hips finally jerk back, over-sensitive. She grabs the other woman’s wrist where her fingers rest, unmoving, inside Laurel’s cunt, and slowly begins pulling it away.

“No, give me a minute,” Thea protests, but her voice is heavy and thick with exhaustion, both physical and emotional, and Laurel shakes her head.

“It’s okay,” she says, finally moving Thea’s hand away. “I’m almost there. Just lay back.”

Thea still looks unsure, so Laurel brings the wet, slick fingers of Thea’s hand up and slides them inside to her mouth. She trails her tongue along the thin, calloused digits, and Thea groans, the sight of Laurel sucking her own slick from Thea’s fingers making her clit throb and the muscles of her cunt clench down on nothing.

Laurel slides her free hand down her stomach to her pussy, and Thea watches, enraptured, as she fingers herself, hard and deep, until she’s shaking and coming, her desperate cry muffled by Thea’s hand, still against her mouth.

When Laurel finally catches her breath, she settles in bed beside the younger woman and pulls the blankets around their bodies, staving off the chill of the sweat evaporating from their skin. Thea curls into her side and rests her nose against the jut of Laurel’s clavicle, breathing heavy and deep.

“Don’t go,” Thea whispers.

Laurel shakes her head and smooths her fingers through the other woman’s hair. “I’m not gonna go,” she says. “Not ever, okay?”  

Thea shivers. “You can’t promise that,” she replies. “None of us can. Not when we do what we do.”

An unpleasant weight settles in the pit of Laurel’s. “I love you,” she says, in place of admitting Thea’s right.

“I love you, too,” Thea replies.

For now, that’s enough.  

 

* * *

 

 _I’m sick of losing soul mates_  
_won’t be alone again_  
_I can finally see_  
_you’re as fucked up as me_  
_so how do we win?_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
